kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Spank-Happy Vampires
Spank-Happy Vampires are people turned into vampires by another Spank-Happy Vampire, which happens when they spank someone with his/her bare hand. Known Vampires *Count Spankulot (Currently the only known permanent Vampire) *Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 4 (Temporarily) *Big Bottom Rainbow Monkey (Temporarily) *Numbuh 5 (V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. only, temporarily) Abilities Spank Happy vampires are capable of: *Umbrakinesis *Flight *Hitting things very hard * Teleportation *Transforming others into their kind (see below for details) *As seen in Operation: S.P.A.N.K., some telekinetic abilities *Hypnosis (to lure their victims to them. Mentioned in Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N.) *Illusions/Duplication still capable of attacking others (In Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E. and Operation: S.T.R.I.K.E.) Transformation A Spank Happy Vampire's spanks will only transform another into a spank-happy vampire if the spankings are delivered bare-handed, which is the reason Spankulot wears gloves. Numbuh 1 is turned by Count Spankulot, and the other members of Sector V. Reversal A Spank-Happy Vampire will be returned to normal if they spank back the vampire who spanked them, or if they spank the original Spank-Happy Vampire to spank the first victim- Count Spankulot himself. Also, in Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., Numbuh 4 was shown to be able to use a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. to reverse the transformation, despite Count Spankulot claiming spanking him was the only cure. Weaknesses * Garlic (effects unknown, but Spankulot was seen panicking after falling onto some in Supervillains Supermarket & Deli) * Sunlight (robbing a vampire of their powers, although Spankulot seems able to use his in broad daylight) Appearance All Spank-Happy Vampires have pointed ears and teeth, gloves, wings/cape attached to their arms, and upon transformation, usually gain slicked back hair (although Kuki gained messy hair, while Numbuh One had no hair to begin with). History Count Spankulot was the first Spank-Happy vampire to be introduced briefly in Operation: C.A.N.N.O.N. as one of the villains taking advantage of the defense systems being down. His history is expanded upon in Operation: S.P.A.N.K. where the term "Spank-Happy Vampire" is first coined by the judge overseeing his case. In Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N., Numbuhs 1, 2, 3 and 4, and Numbuh 3's Big Bottom Rainbow Monkey doll are seen as vampires. After Count Spankulot lured him out of bed and into his jail cell, where he turned him into a vampire, Numbuh 1 had ordered a complete lockdown of the Sector V Treehouse before the transformation, hoping they would lock down before he got back. While faking his injury from the R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R. crash when he returned from being transformed, Numbuh 1, now transformed into Nigel Spankulot, began turning his team into vampires as they gradually began breaking the rules out of fear. When Numbuh 2 left the Med Lab to get a snack, Numbuh 1 snuck out of bed to spank Numbuh 3 and her Rainbow Monkey Doll for sleeping through the Code L-62 alarm, and later Numbuh 2 after he was told to stay with him when Numbuh 5 was searching for the treehouse intruder (unaware of the fact that all those who have been transformed into Spank-Happy Vampires are ''the intruders). Right after Numbuh 1 had transformed Numbuh 4 into a vampire, Numbuh 5 was next on his list, having caught her in the act of using the Quadruple Emergency Bypass Code to lift the lockdown, and Numbuhs 2, 3 and 4, now transformed, planned on doing the same thing. Before all the vampires could spank Numbuh 5, the sun rose, ending the lockdown and defeating the vampirified operatives. In ''Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E., the main characters are turned into vampires much like in L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N., just as Count Spankulot had caused the power in the treehouse to go out by releasing all the hamsters from the Power Core. This time, Numbuh 5 is seen as a vampire, and Numbuh 4 is the one spared, since he was using the haunted toilet the KND never use. Other minor, generic minions of Spankulot-- Hands of Justice, Vampire Wannabes and Vampire W.A.T.C.H.B.O.T.s-- are seen in the game as well; all of which are fought as minor enemies. Nigel Spankulot (Numbuh 1's vampire form) is fought as a boss in the level Operation: S.P.A.N.K.H.A.P.P.Y.. Gallery See Spank-Happy Vampires/Gallery Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Video Game Enemies Category:Child Villains Category:Species Category:Transformations